Hands All Over
by arysa13
Summary: Clarke comes home with a new candle she wants to try out.


Bellamy has always thought Clarke to be a little quirky. He finds her logic often flawed, the clothes she wears are — interesting, to say the least, and she pretty much always has paint on her in someplace or other. But these are qualities he now finds endearing, after living in the same apartment for six months. Maybe sometimes a little _too_ endearing, but that's beside the point. And even before he got used to her, he just thought she was a little bit weird, he never thought she was actually downright _crazy_ , until now.

"So, what I'm hearing is you want to pour hot wax on me," he says, trying not to sound _too_ depreciating, in case he's just misunderstood. He's pretty sure he hasn't though, and as much as he loves her he thinks she may have just taken things too far this time.

"It's not _hot_ ," Clarke huffs. She's holding the candle in its little ceramic holder and Bellamy eyes it suspiciously. "It's just a little warm. And it's not really wax either. When it melts it becomes like a massage oil. It makes your skin all smooth too. And it smells really good."

"You want to _massage_ me?" he asks, not sure he's understood correctly.

"I just want to try out the candle," Clarke clarifies quickly.

"A massage candle," Bellamy says, still somewhat sceptical.

"Come on, Maya gave it to me at work. It will be fun!" she convinces. In truth, there's probably nothing Bellamy would like more than to have Clarke's hands on him, rubbing him all over. Realistically, he knows that's a bad idea. It's been a while since he's been with anyone and lately the lack of physical contact has been starting to get to him. He's afraid of how he might respond.

Just last week he managed to get an erection just because Clarke hugged him from behind and he could feel her tits pressed up against his back. And that might partly be because he's got a stupid crush on her that won't seem to go away, but if anything that just makes it worse. Plus his ridiculous crush is mostly the _reason_ he hasn't been sleeping with anyone else. So yeah, having her massage him is probably not the best for his sanity.

"Why are random colleagues giving you strange candles?" Bellamy asks her, still trying to stall so he can figure out a way out of this without disappointing her.

"She bought it for her boyfriend to try and spice up her sex life, but he dumped her before she got the chance to use it," Clarke shrugs. "But it doesn't have to be a sexual thing!" she adds hurriedly, as if sensing Bellamy's next objections. "It's just a massage. I promise I'm good at it." He rolls his eyes. He'd be more likely to agree if she said she was really awful at it. "And you already have your shirt off," she notes, which is true. He'd had the day off work and spent it mainly lounging around in just his sweatpants.

"How about I do you instead?" he offers as a compromise, then almost cringing at his poor choice of words. At least Clarke has no idea what's going on his head.

He figures if he's the one giving the massage she still gets to use the candle but he's the one in control of the situation. And he's sure he can't possibly be turned on by her _back,_ right?

"Okay!" she agrees eagerly, making Bellamy wonder if this had been her plan all along. "Let's go to my room." She quickly grabs some matches from a drawer in the kitchen then leads Bellamy to her room. He stands there awkwardly while she lights the candle and waits for it to melt a little. He shouldn't be feeling this nervous, he's pretty sure. It's just a dumb massage.

The smell of vanilla fills the room as the wax melts, and Bellamy has to concede that at least Clarke was right about one thing, it really does smell good. She blows out the candle and hands it to him before pulling her shirt out of her skirt and over her head, and then she's left standing there in her bra and skirt.

"Shit, Clarke, warn a guy?" he huffs, quickly turning away, but not before he starts to salivate over her firm round tits, only half covered by her lacy bra.

"Chill, Bellamy, it's just a bra," she snorts. "I was going to warn you before I took it off. So don't turn around, I'm taking it off." Bellamy swallows, trying unsuccessfully not to imagine her doing it. His crush is definitely much worse than he thought.

"Are you ready yet?" he asks, thankful that he manages to keep his voice so steady despite his wayward thoughts.

"Just a sec," she responds, and he hears her step towards the bed then lie down on it. "Okay." He turns around, taking her in where she lies on her bed, her back and neck bared to him. Her eyes are shut and her head is turned towards the side. She's still wearing her skirt, but it's so short that he can see right up it, the panties she's wearing matching the bra she'd just discarded. He's seen her walk around the apartment in just her underwear and a shirt a hundred times, but he still gets a little thrill at seeing those pale pink panties peeking out. He's probably a pervert, but he can't seem to help himself.

"Are you ready?" he asks her, though it's more to give himself a little more time.

"Just hurry up already or we'll have to light the candle again," Clarke commands. Bellamy peers into the candle holder at the melted oil. He pours a tiny bit onto the back of his hand first, just to make sure Clarke isn't mistaken about how hot it is. It's vaguely warm, and Bellamy rubs it into his skin, weirdly pleased that this strange candle exists and does exactly as Clarke said it would. He pours it onto her skin then, and she jumps a little, not ready for it.

"Sorry," he says. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah, you just startled me," she says. Bellamy sets the candle aside on the bedside table. He stares down at her from the side of the bed, his hands hovering over her. This shouldn't be so hard, touching her. He _wants_ to. It's just that he kind of feels like he's doing something wrong, not telling her how he feels about her. She's letting him put his hands on her but she has no idea the kind of thoughts he's had about her. Would she freak out if she knew?

He puts those thoughts aside. It's already too late to tell her. He holds his breath as he brushes the hair from her neck then lowers his hands to her back, getting them coated in the oil. He lets his breath out as he spreads the oil over her back. Okay, this isn't so bad. It doesn't feel weird at all, and once he starts using his thumbs, feeling her muscles for knots, he almost forgets that it's Clarke and that he's half in love with her and how much he wants to fuck her, and he just thinks about giving her a good massage. That is, until she lets out the first moan. It's quiet, and over in a second, but it's unmistakably a moan of pleasure. He freezes for a second, but quickly resumes, not wanting her to feel self conscious.

"You can get on top of me if you want, if you think the angle will be better," Clarke says, not opening her eyes. Bellamy thinks it probably will be easier if he's directly above her, rather than on the side, and since he's decided it isn't weird anymore, and that he can be mature about this, he clambers onto the bed, a knee on either side of her, nothing but his hands touching her.

"Is that better?" he asks as he continues to work the oil into her skin.

"Mmmm," Clarke hums, spurring Bellamy on. It isn't long until he hits a spot that makes her moan again. It's louder this time, more obvious, and as he continues to knead at the spot she lets out another moan.

"Yes, right there," she murmurs, and it occurs to Bellamy then that they're both half naked on her bed, his hands on her and her making those sounds. It's not the most platonic thing he's over done, that's for sure. For his own sanity, Bellamy moves away from that spot to work on her shoulders, but it doesn't seem to be of any use. She's relaxed enough now that when it feels good she responds with sounds of pleasure. And apparently it feels good _all_ the time. She's probably not even aware she's doing it, Bellamy thinks, but god, is _he_ aware.

His earlier notion that it wasn't weird and he could be mature is entirely void now, his cock hardening as her moans get more obscene. He's more conscious than ever that he's straddling her, the tent of his erection hovering over the curve of her ass in the tight skirt she's wearing.

He knows he needs to stop. It's not fair to be touching her like this while he's thinking about how much louder he could get her if he had his cock inside her.

"God, Bell, it's so good," she groans and his cock is fucking aching now, and he knows he's way out of his depth when he has the thought that he'd like to pull her up on her hands and knees and dry hump her ass.

He's about to stop, tell her his hands are tired or something, but she beats him to it.

"That's enough," she says abruptly, her eyes snapping open. As relieved as he is that she's stopped making those sounds, he's a little confused as to why she asked him to stop so suddenly when she appeared to be enjoying it so much. Maybe she realised what she sounded like.

He gets off the bed quickly and turns around, half to give her some privacy so she can put her top back on and half to hide his raging hard on.

"Thanks," Clarke says as she redresses.

"No problem," Bellamy replies, still facing away from her.

"Do you want me to do you now?" Clarke asks him. _Fuck yes I want you to do me._

"No, that's okay," he says quickly. "I'll just… leave you to it," he says lamely before quickly exiting the room. He heads straight to his own room and he's barely through the door before he's shoving his hand down his pants to free his erection. He pulls the sweatpants off completely and kicks them aside, leaving him completely naked. He wraps his hand around his thick cock as he collapses onto the end of his bed, desperately craving relief. He's pretty sure it won't take him long.

He doesn't bother trying to take it slow, he's too far gone for that, so just spits on his hand and furiously rubs at his cock, finally getting the friction he needs. He'd be embarrassed about it if he wasn't so worked up. He closes his eyes as he gets himself off, thinking about a half naked Clarke on her knees blowing him.

"Hey Bell?" she says, and it's not in his head, it's real and his eyes fly open to see her pushing open the already half open door. In his haste he'd obviously neglected to close it properly. He panics, but there's really nothing he can do in the split second it takes her to see him and realise what he's doing. And it's pretty obvious what he's doing. He freezes, unable to do anything but sit there with his hand around his cock. Clarke's eyes widen but she doesn't turn away or cover her eyes or anything, just kind of stares at him for a moment.

"Sorry," she stammers. "The door was open, I didn't realise…" she trails off. But she still doesn't leave. Bellamy swallows. He knows he's supposed to say something, _anything_ , but he's having trouble formulating thoughts, let alone words.

"It's, uh, been a while for me," he says finally. He figures some kind of explanation is the best course of action, no matter how lame. "The massage got me a little… wound up," he says. Clarke smiles, and she almost seems—relieved?

"Thank god I wasn't the only one," she laughs. Bellamy looks at her incredulously. "That's why I had to stop you," she confesses. "I thought I might…" she clears her throat. "You know." Bellamy shakes his head in confusion. "Orgasm," she says awkwardly, turning red.

"Fuck," Bellamy swears, though he didn't mean to say it out loud. Was she really that close just from having him massage her?

"It's been a while for me too," she says. She eyes him carefully, taking in his still hard cock. He knows it's nothing to be ashamed of, but he feels a little self conscious as she studies him. "Do you want to…" she trails off again, frowning, as if she can't decide whether or not she should finish the sentence.

"Fuck?" Bellamy fills in. Clarke nods. "Fuck yes," he breathes. Clarke's gaze flicks up from his cock to his eyes and he sees the want there, almost as desperate as he is.

"Before we do this," he says. "Do we need a condom?" Better to ask while the rational part of his brain is still working.

"I'm on the pill," Clarke assures him. "And I haven't had sex since I got tested last."

"Me too," Bellamy says, though he doesn't like to think about how long that's been. "Well then," he says, glad the boring part is over. "Come here," he commands her. She bites her lip, considering him for a moment. She takes a step towards him, then stops, pulling her shirt over her head, baring her chest to him. She takes another step, her tits bouncing slightly as she moves. Bellamy feels his cock jolt in his hand as she pulls her skirt down, bending over to pull it over her thighs, then straightening and stepping out of it.

"Come on, Clarke," Bellamy coaxes. The anticipation is killing him, the sight of her standing there in just her panties is almost enough to make him come right then. She smirks at him and he rolls his eyes. Of course she would be a tease. He gives his cock a gentle stroke and it twitches. He so badly wants to plunge it inside her, make her gasp and moan as he fills her.

Clarke closes the gap between them then, standing over him, close enough to touch. He looks up at her, admiring her juicy breasts and her teasing eyes, and the beauty mark above the curve of her lip. Fuck, he wants to kiss her.

He decides he's had enough teasing then, and he grabs her around the waist and pulls her onto his knee, his cock pressing against her hip as he kisses her. She opens her mouth to him immediately and her arms come around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. His tongue finds hers and she moans against his mouth.

He brings his free hand between them, fondling her tits brazenly before letting his hand drop between her legs, stroking her sex through her wet panties.

"Nice and wet, aren't we?" he notes, breaking the kiss, and Clarke whimpers.

"I need you so badly," she tells him, and any self restraint he had remaining disappears. He hooks his fingers into the side of her panties, and he only means to pull them down, but in his eagerness he rips them instead and Clarke lets out a sound of protest.

"I'll buy you a new pair," he promises, ripping the other side so he can pull them off her. "Maybe you shouldn't buy such flimsy underwear," he says, trying to hide the fact that the sight of her bare pussy has him practically awestruck.

"Shut up," Clarke huffs, kissing him so he can't say anything else. "Are you going to fuck me or what?"

"My cock is right there babe, you're free hop on any time you like," he tells her.

"You're vulgar," Clarke scolds, but she's smirking. She repositions herself so she's straddling him. "You want me to ride you?"

"Fuck yes," Bellamy agrees. "Ride me." He grips her hips as she teases his cock, letting the tip slide just inside her pussy lips. Her cunt is dripping juices onto him and if she's trying to pretend she's not aching for this as much as he is, it's not working. She rubs her slit along his cock, sliding up and down, letting his cock brush against her clit but not letting him enter her just yet.

"Babe, if you keep going like this I'm gonna come before I get inside you," he warns her.

"Sorry, it's just," she pauses, looking hesitant. "It's so big."

"You scared?" he asks her gently. "We can stop if you want. Or I can just finger you, or eat you out," he offers.

"No," Clarke shakes her head. "I want your cock in me," she says.

"Just take it slow," he says, rubbing her back soothingly. Clarke positions herself so the head of his cock is at her entrance, slowly lowering herself onto him. He kisses her gently as his cock enters her, and it's taking all his self control not to thrust up into her.

"Oh god," she moans as she sinks onto him.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Clarke assures him. "It's so good, I— _ohh_ ," she cuts herself off with a moan as she takes the whole thing inside her.

"You feel so good, Clarke," Bellamy tells her. "Your pussy is so tight around me. I wanted this for so long."

"Me too," Clarke breathes as she takes a second to adjust to his size. "Fuck." Bellamy brings his hands back to her hips as she starts to rock against him gently, and every movement makes his cock throb inside her.

"That's it," he urges. "Ride my cock." Her breathing gets faster and heavier as she rides him harder, and she moans with every rock of her hips, louder and more desperate than when he was massaging her and he can't get enough of the sound. He brings his mouth to her breast and latches onto a nipple, and he can feel her pussy spasm around him as he sucks it into his mouth. Soon he stops holding back, letting himself meet her thrusts with his own, driving his cock hard into her.

" _Yes_ ," she cries. "Right there. Oh god, Bell." Her eyes are closed as she fucks him, her hands clutching at his chest or his arms or his hair. Bellamy can feel himself getting close and he's panting from exertion. He's honestly impressed he's managed to last this long.

"I'm gonna come, Clarke," he groans, burying his head in her cleavage. "I'm gonna come in your pussy." He brings a hand to her clit to help her over, rubbing the sensitive nub as he shoots his load inside her.

" _Oh_ ," Clarke moans. "I'm coming," she cries, much to Bellamy's relief, and he can feels her walls clench around him as she arches back, pushing her tits into his face, crying out desperately. She collapses against him, both of them breathing heavy, Bellamy's cock softening inside her.

"Shit," Clarke says with a laugh.

"Yeah," Bellamy agrees, grinning.

"I'd get off you but I don't know if my legs work," Clarke says.

"Here," Bellamy says, flopping back on the bed, allowing Clarke to roll off him. They both scoot up a little so their legs aren't hanging over the edge, and Bellamy turns on his side to look at her, finding her already watching him.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" Clarke wonders. Bellamy considers her.

"I wanted you too much," he admits. "My pathetic crush kept me from acting like a rational human being."

"You have a crush on me?" Clarke teases light-heartedly.

"Might be a bit more than a crush," Bellamy shrugs as best he can while he's lying on his side.

"I also have a confession," Clarke says. "Maya bought the candle especially for me. I kept complaining to her about how I wasn't getting any action and how I had an enormous crush on my hot roommate. So today she handed it to me and said ' _kill two birds with one stone_ '," Clarke shakes her head as if she's a little embarrassed by it.

"And how did you know it would work?" Bellamy manages to ask, though he's feeling a little giddy at the revelation that she has a crush on him too.

"Well, to be honest I didn't think it would end like this," Clarke laughs. "But I knew you'd offer to massage me and honestly I really just needed to be touched. By you. The sex was just a bonus."

"Well, I'm glad it worked out for you," Bellamy chuckles. "Do you need to go and text Maya and tell her the good news?"

"I'm sure it can wait until work tomorrow," Clarke says and Bellamy eyes her with a kind of satisfied amusement.

"Then what do you want to do now?" Bellamy asks.

"I want you to spoon me," Clarke decides and Bellamy can't help grinning.

"Okay," he agrees and Clarke rolls over so her back is to him while Bellamy shuffles closer, pressing his chest against her back and wrapping his arms around her.

"And then later I want you to fuck me over and over," Clarke says and Bellamy kisses her shoulder.

"That can be arranged," he says, but for now he's perfectly content to just lie there on his bed with his arms wrapped around her.


End file.
